Machine-to-machine (M2M) communication is characterized by a large number of machines sharing information and making collaborative decisions without direct human interaction. As such, M2M communication may be a market changing force for a variety of real-time monitoring applications, such as healthcare, smart homes, environmental monitoring, industrial automation, and others.